fridaynightofactionfandomcom-20200214-history
Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals
What's on your mind.jpeg|Rex says,"What's on your mind?"|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals now!.jpeg|Six tells Rex<"Now!"|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals his white eyes.jpeg|Rex has connected with Caesar|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals pizza.jpeg|Rex says,"Pizza."|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed signals Rex has a moment.jpeg|Rex got stuck to this->|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals the machine connects to Rex.jpeg|rex got hooked up to the machine|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals whats going on.jpeg|They see someone|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals walking in.jpeg|Caesar walks into providence.|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals what happened.jpeg|Rex woke up from his white eye moment.|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals caesar's suit.jpeg|Caesar wears a suit that protects him.|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals Caesar uses his inventions.jpeg|Caesar uses this umbrella like looking thing to block when the agents shoot.|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals it hurts.jpeg|Rex is being sqweezed in a bubble.|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals you see me.jpeg|Caesar sees a monkey|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals what.jpeg|Caesar sees Rex|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals Caesar is so confused.jpeg|Caesar asked if he was hurt.|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals patting on Rex.jpeg|Caesar takes Rex up an elevator|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals Six looks at Caesar pod.jpeg|Six looks at Caesar's lab pod.|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals oh look.jpeg|Rex maked sure that Six stays and let's him go in Caesar's pod lab.|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals Caesar rides on the way.jpeg|Caesar drives away from Providence.|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals what me.jpeg|Caesar talks to Rex.|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed signals flashback moment.jpeg|Caesar goes to a flashback when the Nanite Event happened.|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals Caesar tells Rex....jpeg|Caesar tells Rex about there parents.|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals caesar seems to be worried.jpeg|Caesar is sad about the explosion.|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals Caesar wants to show a picture.jpeg|Caesar says,"Do you wanna see a picture of you,me,and papi?"|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals the pod is shown.jpeg|The pod in Caesar's flashback.|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals Rex is shocked.jpeg|Rex is shocked to know his parents are no longer alive.|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals Rex is worried.jpeg|Rex says," And there really gone?"|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals the moniter.jpeg|Caesar has a moniter on his pod ship.|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals Caesar sees Abysus.jpeg|Caesar points to the original lab back in Abysus.|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals huh.jpeg|They hear a noise.|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals where down.jpeg|The E.V.O. outside messes with the pod, so Caesar and Rex go to the ground.|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals Caesar is confirmed.jpeg|Caesar looks at the E.V.O.s.|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-episode 7-Mixed Signals my brother.jpeg|Caesar tells Rex," My brother a hero."|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals drums.jpeg|Rex says,"No wait,drums?"|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals Caesar has to insist.jpeg|Caesar says," I guess I'll have to insist."|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals they look at caesar.jpeg|Agent Six, Bobo Haha, and Rex Salazar look down at Caesar.|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals Bobo hangs on..jpeg|Bobo hangs onto a machine.|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals Van sees Caesar.jpeg|Van Kleiss tells bio wulf about Caesar's pod ship.|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals I am not eating it..jpeg|bobo says,"Whatever it is I not eating eat."|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals The E.V.O. got captured.jpeg|The Star E.V.O. is captured|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals Providence finds Rex.jpeg|Providence finds Rex.|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals Rex is connected.jpeg|Rex says,"Woah!"|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals Caesar in a labcoat.jpeg|Caesar wore a lab coat during the Nanite Event.|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals Caesar is curious and Rex is stunned.jpeg|Caesar goes on telling Rex...|link=Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode 7-Mixed Signals Category:gallery